Landlocked (oneshots)
by DEAFHPN
Summary: A series of one shots, with random pairings, the first one is PercyXAnnabeth enjoy also will take suggestions of pairings. May feature PercyAnnebth, Leo,Calypso, and other's. These two pairings are some of my faves. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 (Percybeth) Smut

Chapter One:

_Landlocked_

Landlocked- Percy and Annabeth fluff, kissing, making out, nudity, but not all the way, this is a series of one shot.

If someone told him that him and Annabeth would be living together three months ago he would have laughed. Because the very notion that the two of them would be allowed to live in Rome together seemed to be nothing more then a fantasy.

It's been a week since they moved in most of the boxes have been opened but to tell you the truth. He hardly has one good solid photo of Annabeth. Technology attracts monsters, not that they can come inside of the camp.

Everything in Rome is a lot stricter then camp half blood, at a daze he allowed his eyes to glance at the four walls they had been given. After all of their hard work, they had made it through after everything. A soft smile grew upon his lips she should be done soon.

He could hear the sound of water from the shower, here her breathing his eyes turned to look at the door. The two of them did have separate bedrooms, three in all one guest bedroom. His ears flushed as he rubbed his hair with the towel.

Annabeth opened the door her face crimson, "Percy what are you doing?" she scowled shooting him a glare her hair still wet. A towel covering her form he couldn't look away he just stared at her legs, her shoulders.

Peaking behind the door he can tell her hands are shaking. For a moment all he can do is stare at her. He's not surprised he can't speak he finds it hard to say nothing. Her eyes are looking everywhere but at him.

"Annabeth," he spoke trying to keep his voice calm. He's wearing jeans, and no shirt. Theirs a couple of scars from fights with monsters. Annabeth looks perfect, her legs her hair, he can't turn away. He watches her fumble with the towel.

Looking at him with those grey eyes of her, theirs no fear in them. "Want to dry my hair for me?" she asked sitting on the bed lowering the towel just enough so he could see her lower back. He'd never thought a back could look this good.

Percy cleared his throat nervously scooting over to the bed, of course he wants to! What kind of question is that? Excitement hits him tingling in his ear and he finds it hard to keep himself from moving.

Using his towel to touch her back Annabeth flinched a slight gasp escaping her. Nervous hit him in the stomach his ears go red and he nervously pecks her on the back of the neck. Dabbing her with his towel absent mindlessly.

She surprises him by letting out a whimper, her skin so smooth it tastes like honey soap. He smells her scent feeling her skin brush his face. Kissing her slowly on the shoulder she leans back into him as his hands gently touch her lower back stealing her towel away.

"Percy," she squeaked with surprise her hands moving to her breasts to cover herself. A nervous laugh escaped her throat. Her face has gone redder then his almost, anyways he meets her gaze and the two of them are land locked.

As quickly as their eyes met she looks away he notices her hands are shaking. "Here," he picks up her hand ensnaring it with his own.

"Can I?" he asked feeling the butterflies flap harder in his gut like someone has hit him. Annabeth says nothing for a few seconds and he rubs her hand with his.

"Seaweed brain just do what you want to," it's hard for her to form the words. He gulps down nothing before inching closer he watches her tense. "But hurry up I'm _cold,_"

"Relax," he says despite his own nerves he buried his face into her back kissing her tenderly between the shoulder blades one hand touching her bare stomach. His fingers trace her skin as she falls onto the bed.

Her hands are covering her breasts and her legs are squirming covering her body. "How can I do that?" she stammered ducking her head.

"Breath," he whispered not sure himself. He can hear her breathing its enough to make his body tingle, he feels like a lightening bolt has surged through his body. No like he's been dosed in water and it's given him strength.

Annabeth gives him strength her skin is so smooth he can't see much but her eyes are closed tightly her mouth open. He'd asked Jason for some advice, he didn't want to scare Annabeth. And he didn't want to make her think she had to.

His rough hands ran down her inner leg making himself tingle, stroking her inner leg. It's really hot there, he breaths purposely into her neck kissing her repeatedly on the neck. For a moment he's lost control his kisses are becoming longer, his passion rising.

A sound escapes her and he retracts his hand nervously, what had that been? That sounded like, "Ugh I can't believe I moaned," she huffed in embarrassment.

Percy blinked, "Sorry," he whispered sounding embarrassed his hands touching her _hips_, her _naked_ hips. Her _NAKED_ **hips**. And she's letting him, he hadn't given her much choice really. But then again no one could make Annabeth do something she didn't want to.

"Hurry, warm me up," she demanded he picked up the towel and brought it over her breasts gently. He didn't want her to be cold. Maybe he should have dried her off better.

"Is that better?" he asked searching for her face behind her damp hair.

Annabeth eyes are wide open and he can see her face. Her lips are shaking and she's staring at him with surprise. "Percy," she growled at him giving him a glare. "Shut up and kiss me," she ordered grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

_Not caring about the towel._ Percy smiled at her and that's enough to make her stare she seems lost in her own mind. Entranced by his eyes it's almost as if he has charm speak gently he kisses her on the forehead.

That's enough to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. Annabeth plays with his hair burying her face into his neck. "All right," he closes his eyes and the two of them enjoy each others warmth. He's just climbed on top of her his bare chest touching her's almost.

Her fingers play with his hair, "Yours is almost dry," she informed him sounding out of it. The two of them are staring at one another. Locked in each others own little world he can't look away it's hard to keep himself restraint.

That's enough to make his entire body shiver he's become something himself. Annabeth nipples are poking him in the chest. Her hands are clawing at his back digging into his skin, he can't look away from her.

Not even for a moment, her nipples are touching his. But what is he suppose to do now? He hadn't thought the two of them would get this far. Alright he had thought about it, just not so soon. Thought they've been dating for some time already.

Smooth Percy! Don't just let her wait! His brain scowled him what had Jason said? He'd said to kiss her slowly, well he hadn't done that right. Well he had kissed her, just not on the lips that much. His own ached and he inched closer.

Making out! He must have done something right after all she's kissing him. Their kisses have gotten hotter, he's pushing his tongue clumsily into her mouth. She's hanging onto him for dear life messing up his hair. Running, scratching his scalp, they break apart abruptly.

Hovering he's panting hard his chest heaving Annabeth is staring at him with a shy smile. A bit of giggles escaping her lips and he kissed her greedily on the side of the mouth. "What's so funny?"

"We'll this is the first time we've made out and," she giggled, "I was just thinking I had to wait forever for you to make your move."

Forever? She had wanted him to touch her for a while? Percy stared at her gawking, "I would have if you would have asked!" he complained feeling his embarrassment hit him hard.

"And your poking me in the leg," she smiled, "and you made out with me after you saw me almost naked,"

perhaps she had planned this, he hadn't to be honest. Percy stared down at his sneaky little heart thief before kissing her along the neck. That made her giggle feverishly letting out a nervous sigh of relief. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me,"

Percy scowled, "Your more beautiful then any Goddess," he scowled looking at her with affection in his eyes. "That's impossible everyone knows where perfect for each other, I'm sorry it took so long I just,"

"Didn't want to hurt me?" she whispered her eyes half closed, "Let's cuddle on the bed," that meant this would be as far as it would go. He tried to bite down his disappointment but laid down next to her ensnaring her with his arms.

"Percy," he wasn't letting go, he wasn't moving foreword. Their just locked together and he's perfectly fine with that.

"It'll go down in a while," he whispered adjusting her a little bit. She climbed on his chest rolling to face him.

"I was surprised I even got this far," he admitted sheepishly. Annabeth cheeks throbbed red his hands had moved to her face.

She grabbed his hand and kissed it closing her eyes with relief, "Don't be Seaweed brain you can kiss me however long you want to," How ever long he want's to? He stole one more kiss and she gave it to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Calypso (Curses)

Chapter Two:

Throne of Thorns

"_I sat upon a throne of thorns, and waited for the crown to come,"_ Calypso sang the birds had stopped singing to listen to her. She jabbed at the garden with her spade lost in thought her throat vibrating into a silent hum.

"_But that crown had rotten away claimed by the earth," s_he stabbed the ground with effort puffing tads of sweat dripping down her skin. Trying not to think of anything sitting in her garden her cheeks felt wet from her work.

The earth had eaten him whole, she blinked the sweat out of her eyes. Sighing she's dug at least twenty holes. And filled them up with seeds sitting their her back turned away from the ocean. She's decided she hates the ocean.

It reminds her of him, the one she can't have. The one she waited for years, it isn't fair how could he have left her here. He had promised he would get the gods to promise to release her. Biting her lip she pulled herself to her feet.

Feeling the dirt beneath her fingers, it had felt like thousands of years had passed her by. And they had, but she had remained unchanged. She could still remember his face, the one she had fallen in love with. His eyes the colour of the sea.

None of the others had promised to free her, none of them had gotten her hopes up. "Curse you Percy Jackson," she hissed with anger. "How could you do this to me?" she wailed agony hitting her tears burning down her face.

It's not the first time, she's cried over someone she can't have. But this is a whole knew kind of low. Her fingers shake bitterness brings in her throat, _"The Earth claims him stealing him away,"_ she breathed her breathing ragged.

These aren't tears on her face but sweat. Darkness hits her and she feels dizzy, she can't die here. She tried not eating the first few days. It hadn't made a change other then the fact she was hungry but now she looked at her hands bleeding from her work.

Blistering salty tears obscured her vision as she let out a howl of anguish a scream broke through her throat, "Curse you! Curse you and your fake promises!" She croaked into the air. "I hate you all the same! You stupid Gods! I don't need you!"

She cried into the air, "I hope you loose Annabeth I hope you loose!" She cried her voice high pitched clinging into her hair. She shook her head sobbing at the top of her lungs. Theirs no way she can fall in love with another.

Harsh sobs came her throat, she wept uncontrollably shaking. "I don't need you!" She bellowed throwing her hands into the air and screaming loudly. Her voice harsh like it hadn't been used, "It's all your fault! All your fault!"

She kicked at the sand ignoring her pain tumbling she fled, theirs no one to see her flee into the woods. "Come back! Come back so I can tell you I don't need you! I don't need you!" She bellowed she didn't miss that stupid smile.

She hadn't loved him it had just been an infatuation. Fake love, it had to be. Gritting her teeth she shook her head closing her eyes. "God's please, haven't I suffered enough?" she stammered her fingers scratching at the ground. The third tree on the left in the clearing her fingers dug deep into the earth scratching, tearing.

She ignored the crippling pain in her fingers, the sweat down her back. Dragging she found it the sharpen blade beneath the tree. Her fingers shook picking up the dagger a gift from Hercules. He had left her two.

But he had never pretend to love her, he had someone. Just like Percy had Annabeth, "I curse you to," she hissed dragging the knife over her skin. Not enough to prick but enough to hurt. Terror gripped her, tears stung in her eyes.

Just salt water, it's not tears. The knife in her hand isn't because of him, it's because of all of them, "I hate you," she cursed plunging the knife into her skin ripping through. Her blood, gold, dripped out of her wound.

The colour of the immortals, she gritted her teeth fascinated as it dripped out of her wound. "I hate you," she cradled the knife, like an infant. Pain, her breathing exploding gritting her teeth a scream escaped her and she threw it onto the ground.

Harsh pain like someone had brought a hot iron to her wound, "No! Don't!" She yelled as her wound began to heal itself. "No!" She shrieked feeling invisible arms wrap around her. "I hate you! I hate you!" She bellowed crying, having a fit.

Kicking up sand, earth, but to no avail could she get away. The pain in her fingers subsided the world turned black and blue, "Let me die! Just let me!" She begged crying into the air. She hates them! The wordless, mute spirits that protect her.

They dragged her violently through the woods, she gave up for a moment. "Let me go! Don't touch me!" She roared.

But most of all she curses Percy. He promised, he had promised! Now she's alone! In pain and he dose not even care. A throb hit her in her chest the wind spirits have let go of her. She squirms rolling around in the sand.

"I hate you!" She wailed hitting him with a chunk of mud. If they eve had genders, "I hate you!" She cried failing around at nothing.

Calypso didn't want to remember his face, didn't want to think that he could love someone other then her. And most of all she loathed Annabeth, "I hope you loose each other, I curse you," she wanted him to fail.

Wanted him to know her pain. The pain of being forgotten, the pain of being abandoned. "Curse you!" She howled screaming at the top of her lungs. Cursing, croaking, the God's didn't care! Curse them too! Curse them all!


	3. Chapter 3 (Percybeth) Fluff

Chapter Three: (PercyXAnnabeth fluff)

Shuffling he could hear the cackling of flames, one of the more peaceful times at Camp Half Blood if you didn't count the Earth born that had met the edge of his sword that morning. Even so his day consisted of taking care of younger campers.

He'd always loved the smell of camp fires, but more Annabeth who had snare him in her trap. Just like she had defeated all of her past enemies. Their love had become nothing but eternal, he thought of no one else.

He never had to sure they had their fights but they've always managed to work it out in the end. Percy would admit he's wrong even when he's right. They made up eventually the longest they had stayed apart was when he had forgotten who he was.

Percy never wanted to forget Annabeth never wanted to loose sight of their future. Lately things had been doing well. But it had been like they are stuck in the same place.

She had been worth it turning down immortality, he squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. Content she's all tired from chasing around those brats who had tried to put gum in her hair, one kid had tried to lite his pants on fire.

But their all tucked into bed giving them a few moments rest, Annabeth mumbled something in her sleep. That one happened to be related to a certain Hero who has an ego the size of Mount Olympus. Turning over her eyes half open she looks up at him.

"Do you think," he stopped himself, he had been thinking of it lately. "That it would be crazy to have our own?"

Annabeth yawned stretching and blinked the sleep from her eyes, "Our own what?" she mumbled not many half bloods made it to twenty four.

Percy scratched at his beard pausing for a moment, "Eh, never mind," who wanted fingers up your nose! Kids could be loud, whinny, and it took a lot of time to raise one.

"Percy," Annabeth scowled sitting up to look at him, "What?" her eyes seemed to have more urgency in them now.

"Well, children," he sounded a bit uncomfortable he could imagine what they'd look like. The trees all around them they have been made their own home. Their own private castle he could see them running in the fields.

Being raised safe in Camp Half Blood, as safe as you can ever be anyways. Their hair curly and blond or dark like his own. Perhaps they'd have blue eyes Annabeth face reddened and she opened her mouth for a moment before closing it.

"To be honest it already feels like we have an entire camp of children," she admitted sheepishly grinning at him. From her place on the log he couldn't help but smile. He'd be there for them when they needed him.

"Perhaps it's time to let someone else be councillor," he spoke absentmindedly and Annabeth hit him in the arm.

"As if you'd give that up," she scowled giving him her best Annabeth look. He knew that look, "You should be more serious when talking about having children, it's not like a pet you know,"

"If I can handle saving the world, an army of brats not to mention the dragon stables, I can handle having a child of our own," a glint appeared in his eyes, "Besides my Mothers been hounding on me about her Grandchildren,"

Annabeth let out a laugh amusement sparkling in her eyes, "It might not be so bad having one more child around," she leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"One more brat to the bunch," Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs stealing his air supplies.

"As if our children will be as bad as Tomas," she scowled, "They'll be polite," she chatted away, "And have a sense of humour,"

"They'll look like their Mother," Percy put in feeling her hand holding onto his own. Their eyes meeting each other in the middle.

"They'll have their Father's eyes, but my hygiene," she wrinkled her nose waving the air, "Seaweed brain," she whispered affectionately making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He moved in for the kill and captured her lips.

The fire continued to burn, but it couldn't match the intensity of his feelings, "Really now? They'll have your intelligence," he examined her face his voice becoming softer.

Her's became more tender their eyes stealing the last thoughts away, "And your bravery," she whispered her lips touching one another. Soft, moist and all his for the taking he took them brushing his lips upon hers.


	4. Chapter 4 (Percybeth)Smut

Chapter Four: _Luck (Kissing and some Groping) _

"No," Annabeth scowled ignoring him it's nearly 11:20 and they've arrived at this cursed place four hours ago.

"Do you know how long we've been here?" Percy scowled giving her a hard stare. Honestly sometimes Annabeth could geek out way too much. It's left both him and her alone in the Library the Librarian had given her the keys to pack up.

"Can't you just do this on the new laptop Leo made for you?" he complained sitting in a chair hands folded beneath his chin. Watching her intently Annabeth didn't even spare him a second glance just flip through the books in front of her.

The entire library smelt like school, and he hated school. His lips twitched as he watched her turn another page. Just what is so important that they have to spend another four hours here in this place? Still he inches closer staring at her neck.

Their date so far had been pretty boring at least for him. Scowling he scratched his left ear moistening his dried lips. Ah well at least he got to spend time with her, not everyone gets the person that they like after all.

"No, besides it's only a bit of light reading," she waved him off not looking at him. She had thrown her jacket depositing it on a near by chair. Leaving her shoulders and arms bare for him to mesmerize with his eyes.

She's wearing a purple shirt with the words Geek scribbled all over it. Squinting his eyes he places his head onto the table. One eye on Annabeth he gets up slowly reaching for her with amusement, "Percy- their lips met and he took them.

Tenderly his hands brushed some curly locks out of her hair. Her eyes filled with surprise he pulled a part, "I didn't think anything surprised you anymore," he mused staring at her flustered face. Avoiding eye contact.

Her glare weakened but he's gotten her attention now, "I am trying to work Percy," she scolded her voice weakening a bit. Glancing at the clock on her wrist, "Why didn't you tell me it was past nine!" She scolded slamming the book shut.

"I did two hours ago, you told me uh huh," Percy chuckled Annabeth really got into things sometimes still he inches closer grabbing her hand and kissing her one more time on the mouth. She struggled to say something but he keeps kissing her.

Gosh she tastes so good, sweeter then candy. Moist, it's hard to stop himself most days. She teases him whenever she wants but it's rare for him to initiate anything. Still he can't help but grin on the inside, take it slow he told himself.

Eyes as wide as an owl he enjoyed the sweet taste of her soft moist lips, perfect like a Goddess had created her to be a match for him. A glint appeared in her eyes and she shot him a half glare face getting redder.

"Percy we can't be snogging in the library," she scolded her voice soft and trailing off. For someone who didn't want to she's sure is looking like she dose. Smacking her lips together he inches closer and kisses her gently on the forehead.

Annabeth becomes still for him her eyes closed all the way while he leaves his mark breathing into her ear. A sharp intake of breath is all he needs for the green light and he kisses her ear, her hands wrap around his neck at once running down his back playing with his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt.

"For someone who says we can't." He whispered into her ear both of them enjoying each others company. This is a lot better, maybe it's not so bad going to the library it's not as if anyone's here. "Your participation is- she stops him with a kiss on the lips.

"Percy you should know better," she's drawn away to look at him but he's not letting go. Determination fills it's way inside of him and he nibbles on her ear a bit.

"Percy!" She scolded still she didn't sound mad. Just a little bit annoyed, most people found her intimidating well, she is intimidating. But he knows some of her weakness and he tastes her skin generally.

This time he'll do it right, he nips on her ear owning a small gasp from her mouth. It's followed by several needy squeaks. "Don't make me do that," she huffed sounding dazed this time he pushed his tongue onto her ear.

Earning him two clawing hands and her closing her mouth trying to keep the sounds in. Trailing his kisses down his neck he can fell her hands move up and down her back urging him on he's brought her into his lap so she sits with her legs on either side of him.

The friction between them growing he urgently brings his face over to her breasts. Earning a small gasp, "Wait," she stumbled and Percy stopped. Feeling her hands move down over to either side of her gritting her teeth she puffs.

"Just give me a moment," her eye lashes flutter along the side of his cheeks. A rush of blood pumping to his face. _Thump, thump _his heart might burst out of his chest. Annabeth had no idea what this dose to a guy.

He hadn't thought she'd let him go this far inside of the library. But now he can't just stop here right. His hands move sliding inside of her shirt she shivers at his touch. His hands are cold and they fumble with the bra straps.

How do women take these things off? Fumbling Annabeth kisses him feverishly upside the jaw moving to his mouth where she suddenly pushes her tongue into a french kiss. A surge of excitement and butterflies flutter into his stomach.

Nerves hit him he has to do this right. Determination burns like a fire breathing down the back of his spine. His eyes shut for a few minuets they open and the two of them meet, he's unsnapped the last hook freeing her breasts.

He wants to touch them then he holds himself back resisting the urge. Excitement burns eating away at his thoughts. Annabeth hadn't told him no, eyes watching her intently she looked ready at least he hoped so.

Pulling she sat up wordlessly her hands moving around her shirt he watched her take it off slowly, "Annabeth," he whispered just saying her name while he looked over her body. Her arms muscular but not over toned.

Her eye lashes eating up the smile on his face her hands move to her breasts covering them up she fumbles with the bra. Percy smiles leaning in and kissing her on the bottom of her neck. Leaning her neck up she gave him access his hands move to stroke her back.

He kisses her feverishly her hands moving to his shirt fumbling with his belt. Her hands pull yanking it off with a slap. Their kisses have become so hot their fighting with one another his hands move to her breasts cupping them with his rough hands.

Grunting a groan escapes him as she opens up his zipper her hands moving caressing him, "Annabeth," he grunted feeling her weight on him. Just as needy he could see her eyes half closed leaning on him her breath irregular.

Of course he's an excellent kisser even thought he and Annabeth hadn't had much practice. He hadn't even missed once. It's like a dream, inside of his head, he could hear something moving around near by, but he ignores it.

Playing with her breasts he's not really sure what to do and stops noticing her eyes have become tightly closed. Their as soft as he thought they were like clouds, round and pointed he feels the urge to kiss them.

Instead he's kissing the top of her head he's careful to keep his breath in when he_ wakes up_. Startled he sits up looking around.

_The Library! Their still in the library._ Face flustered he noticed that up he's gotten happy when he had fallen asleep. Covering his manhood he stops when he sees Annabeth staring at him with a long stare. Her face and ears red.

"Percy just what were you dreaming about?" she scolded stalking over to him hands on her hip. Percy's cheeks flushed and he looked away scratching the back of his neck. "I was trying to wake you up all I heard was_ Annabeth_,"

She didn't sound very impressed he could feel sweat pouring down his back as he squirmed, "Nothing," he lied turning away from her.

Face flustered, "Percy don't lie," she scolded him harshly sounding upset. He flinched and glanced at her she's pretending to dust some dirt off of her clothes.

"It's embarrassing," he admitted earning a slight flat like from Annabeth. What is he going to tell her that he had a sex dream? Well they hadn't gone all the way, but they had gone a lot more in his dream then in real life.

"Tell me Percy I need to know," she folded her arms over her chest like she had in his dream. Only she's not shielding them from him.

"You," he admitted sheepishly giving her a nervous smile and not looking at her. He grew quite as Annabeth slowly walked up to him before grabbing his hands.

"Don't dream about me in the Library Seaweed Brain," her tone took a dangerous soft tone and she slipped closer kissing him gently on the forehead.

Percy felt his ears fluster and he avoided meeting her gaze, "It's not my fault we stay here tell twelve every morning."

"Not every morning Percy, just every other," she mused chuckling at him. Her laughter steeling his breath away he moved in for a kiss and she put her hands on his lips. "Not here," she rolled her eyes and he frowned.

"Ah come on in my dream you let me- _Whack!_ Shit hit him with the book and is giving him a seething glare. He saw stars and he frowned, "Percy Jackson stop being a pervert." she huffed giving him a seething glare.

Percy smirked, "I'm not a pervert you should hear Leo and Jason," he complained still hiding himself with his hands.

He turned away and went to work putting the books away, "I didn't say where leaving yet," he let her boss him around. Face flustered he stared at the ground feeling shame hit him, he fidgeted with the last book.

Percy felt so nervous she hadn't let him kiss her, he wondered if she's angry at him, "I'm sorry," he wasn't too sorry. But enough to make him uneasy he scratched his neck some more a habit he did when he's nervous.

"You have to make it up to me,_ Pervert,_" this time she kissed him and he shut up. Not going to tell her what he dreamt about. She might get angry, and everyone knows that an angry child of Athena is dangerous.

He had pushed his luck far enough for one day.


	5. Chapter 5 (Reyna) Strength

Chapter Five: _Love Sick _

Reyna stood alone the very measure of her strength, at first losing Jason and then to her ego Percy. Thought she understood watching Percy that she never had a chance. But with Jason it just felt like things had been left up in the air.

He had forgotten the times where they had fought side by side together in battle. "I'm sorry but for me it's like a movie, like these things didn't happen," and yet he smiled at her still. His familiar skin, they'd never had a physical relationship.

But they had all the others, she had taken a step down. Her mind whirling what had she meant by she'd never find love among Demigods? Distracted she stalked down the shore her hair being pulled by the wind.

One of the rare days she didn't wear her armour, instead she had replaced it with a purple shirt, with gold round pins holding it into place. A nice wavy skirt it felt good during this hot weather. Wondering on her own she paused noticing a woman standing their not too far away.

Her face was covered and Reyna cursed herself but took in a deep breath, "What do you want?" she demanded she had been the one to deliver the news. The news that her broken heart couldn't be repaired.

Her eyes stung as the woman turned to look at her, "Reyna I'm so sorry," Aphrodite voice seemed distant, "Perhaps I was wrong to tell you that your destiny remained else where," she took in a deep breath and Reyna lip curled.

"What are you talking about now?" she scolded a flash of tears burning in her eyes.

"I needed the quest to succeed, don't give up," What did that mean? How could she come before her now and tell her this? A golden flash she could see Jason walking among the beach when they had been younger.

They had spent a lot of time together he had rose through the ranks fairly easy. And she had done what ever she could to catch up with him, "It's a nice day," he glanced at her. Their forbidden love, she stared into his eyes.

Looked at him with adoration, "I knew you could do it, I wasn't so sure about myself," she moved to stand besides him shoulder to shoulder. More images of them slaying Hellhounds defeating Giants the battle for the free world.

Just hearing him talk is enough, just seeing him being able to be near him. But what's more, Piper is a good person. She'll take good care of Jason, if it wasn't bad enough to loose him she had taken a step down in rank.

He'd taken up root in Camp Half Blood, she could be happy for him. Did that mean she'd fall in love with someone else? She hadn't noticed the Goddess disappear, she didn't want to think about her. At the possibility of love else where. Her heart still ached when she saw his pictures on the wall.

It seemed impossible, it seemed wrong even. But she dragged her feet resisting the urge to kick at the sand. Today is a beautiful day and she's not going to waste it sulking. Squatting over the water she dipped her fingers into the ocean.

When she saw a shape moving across the water alarmed she barely took three steps back when a head popped out of the water. "Hi!" Smiled a man well not really a man. He had a face decorated in coral and she scowled.

He's naked from the waist up, "Who are you? And what is your business! I am Reyna Daughter of- I know who you are," the boy smiled at her. Well Merman anyways the bottom half of his body is the body of a fish.

He didn't look like any Merfolk she knew of, wait the Goddess hadn't felt guilty enough to set her up on a date had she? A frown grew on her face their is no way that she's falling in love with a fish. A groan escaped her throat.

A scowl on her face sure he's cute but she turned away, "If this is your idea of a joke," she scowled going silent.

"What do you mean? Since when is true love a joke?" smiled the boy blinking his sea green eyes who suspiciously look a loot like Percy.

"Don't be ridiculous I don't even know who you are boy," she turned away folding her arms over her chest and lifted up an eyebrow. "If your an enemy spy I suggest you go back to where ever you came from,"

"My name is Ephemeris and I'm your one true love," it sounded like this boy had been hit on the head. Reyna scowled anger burning on her face.

"Curse you," she hissed her voice angry. Did Aphrodite think that this is funny? Some sort of game? "I'm not playing go home and take him with you!" With that she whirled on her foot and stormed up the beach not looking twice over her shoulder.

"Come back my love! I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you!" Swooned Ephemeris calling out after her.

"_I thought she'd be happy with my gift,"_ The Goddess looked at Ephemeris and frowned snapping her fingers she turned him back into a fish, _"Alright I'll send him back," Who wouldn't want a chunk of man meat?_ And most girls would have swooned over having their own Mermaid Prince. But_ no_, not Reyna.


	6. Chapter 6 (TravisXKatie) smut

Chapter Six: No Good Thief

For being all powerful gods their not really creative when naming stores, or the camp for instance. Camp Half Blood what's so original about that? If the Gods had been the ones to create the camp in the first place. Sitting behind the cashier pretending to read a book about puzzles she glanced out at the corner of her brown eyes.

"Shit!" She could hear a loud curse several popping noises and loud banging. A grin split across her face and Katie stood up from behind the counter. She's tied her long black hair into a long braid before walking past the postcards.

Which are actually normal postcards, "Got into more then you could chew hey Stoll?" a wide grin on her face as she looked at the older of the two Stoll brothers. "Whats the matter your shadow not with you today?"

The floor of the stone made him stand out even more a off white with blue checkered tiles. The walls themselves are made to handle monster attacks just encase one gets hungry for sushi. Hopefully a monster will be hungry for _Stoll_.

Cursing a few minuets Stoll had somehow managed to accidentally sneak into the backroom, "Did you really think that the same trick would work twice huh?" she nudged him in the arm. He's been trapped by her pet flower Imelicious.

He made a muttering sound his face flustered his eyes looking at her with a cheeky grin on his face. "Ah man I thought I pulled the wool over your eyes," he puffed. Stoll had stupid blue eyes and even more ugly mop of brown hair.

A sneer grew on her face, "You should know better then to steal from Camp Blood Gas Store," which is silly since theirs no actual gas at the store. The plants wrapped him up from head to toe in a stick substance.

Unless the stupid brothers decided to stink it up again, they had used a stink bomb to clear out the place. "Where is that codfish of a brother of yours anyways?" Imelicious is humming on the shelf pleased with itself.

The plants teeth are chatting together and she frowns, "Probably taking the Dragon Fire works from- she whirled around hearing a door close shut behind her. A cackle burst from his cocky lips,the son of the god of Thief had tricked her!

"Why you no good thief!" She hissed grabbing him into a head lock and giving him a seething glare "How dare you?" Kati roared face flustered._ How could he steal from her again?_ Ignoring the gunk he grunted while she messed up his hair.

"Hey! I resent that I'm a good thief!" Whined Travis to her annoyance. She is pretty close to him for once she hadn't noticed he'd grown up a bit. At least physically he's still a lot shorter then she is, as she is taller then most guys to be honest.

"Really! And what kind of good thief gets caught?" she scolded him standing up and pulling him to his feet. "Your going to clean up this mess!" She snapped, "And your going to go and get those fireworks back from your brother."

Travis snorted, "And why would I do that huh? Maybe I wanted to get caught," he smiled at her and her heart went thump, thump in her chest. Making the blood rush to her face but as quick as it happened the feeling was gone.

A strange sensation stole her voice away, what had he done there? It couldn't be could it?A groan of dismay, "Really? And what kind of thief wants to get caught?" she lifted up her left eye brow.

Their eyes met and she noticed that the vines around him had started to disintegrate, a frown grew as she looked at his face. His eyes smirking suddenly she felt something soft brush her lips and her eyes widened with shock.

His hands grabbed a hold of her arms and suddenly she's pinned on the floor, "Mpfffmm!" She mumbles her fists grabbing at his arms pulling at his orange T-shirt. His knee's forced it's way between her legs nudging her.

"Wait!" Katie pulled away panting hard a shudder running through her. Face beat red she stared up at him babbling, stammering. Ears practically blowing a pot, "What do you think your- he kissed her again making her body tingle.

Excited butterflies pounding in her gut as his dazzling eyes looked at her stealing her breath away his knee working overtime. A soft surprise escaped her mouth as he kissed her open neck making her shiver blinking back her tears.

"Ah," she opened her mouth with surprise gasping like a fish out of water. Useless and helpless her strength seemed gone. Gasping she shivered a small whimper escaped her throat as she grunted closing her mouth to try to stop the sounds from coming out.

Her hands go over his back, "You shouldn't ask what I'm doing every time," he whispered softly into her neck burring his face into her tender skin. His eye lashes fluttering her jaw he worked his way down smothering her with kisses.

"Don't tease me so much," his hands moved beneath her shirt making her arms move up with his body he's pulled her shirt off discarding it roughly onto the floor. A glint appeared in his eyes as he looked over her body.

Admiring her, his lips came back kissing her she closed her eyes hearing the sounds of him removing his own shirt. Her hands trembling in the air he took her wrist bringing them down over her head, "Wait," she squeaked.

Here he goes again his mouth comes upon her lips nibbling, demanding entrance she obliges surprised by his force. _Oh Gods almighty!_ Her brain can't think her face has become all flustered she can feel his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.

Their heated gasps, slashing and him touching her stomach with his chest. But that's not all that's touching her, "Stoll!" She grunted feeling his hand move over her stomach tracing circles his other hand holding her hands down.

She could escape if she wanted to, "I told you to call me Travis when were alone," he scolded inching foreword giving her a big grin.

_Curse him!_ She hates it when he dose that, "Don't be so cocky- he shut her up with his mouth stealing another kiss as she gently kissed him back on the lips. Not nearly as good as he is, he's scooted closer they've knocked over some pans.

"Let me show you what heaven on earth really is," he smirked a greedily glint appearing in his eyes as his fingers wormed over the drawer on the left. "We keep them in here," and her heart pounded harder in her chest.

She wouldn't be surprised if Travis could hear it the stupid Stoll brother had stolen more then just objects. What a cunning thief to actually when her heart, she hadn't put up much of a fight actually. "Come on Gardner don't be such a stiff,"

"Hey!" She squirms on all fours getting to her feet and walking over to the door, "Just a minuet," no one should be around she rose her left hand. And the plant Afeious in the front of the door switched the sign to Out to lunch and she closed the door.

"I'm not a stiff," she sniffed annoyed.

She could hear him playing with the drawers while her hands moved to undo her bra, "Let me do it," where had he come from? She jumped a bit flinching and she could see the smirk on his face. Becoming still she closed her eyes as he nipped the back of her neck. His hands going to work undoing her bra.

Katie felt her breasts fall free, loose she could hear him kiss her on her left shoulders. "No your very warm," he whispered, "Let me warm you even more," his hands went to her breasts groping both of them in his hands.

Big and warm she stumbles into his chest feeling his uh, yeah that, it's gotten a lot bigger and she can't look at him. "Let me show you," he whispered burying his face into her hair. Making her close her eyes and sigh.

Her hands started to tremble as his fingers went to work twitching her nipples to the point where she gasped. Tears feel freely into her eyes and she buried her face into his chest, "Do it slower," she hissed into his chest. Eyes closed tight.

"Alright," his hands moved away from her aching nipples which is almost worse, "Hows this?" he asked in a voice as good as honey. Better then chocolate, sweeter then anything she knows, more painful then fire.

Huffing at least now she can breath he gives her time to catch her breath, her body tickles where he touches her. In a daze she's not sure how much time has past but his hands have wondered further and she squirms feeling his left hand hold her in place.

Nipping he kisses her mathematically slowly on the back of her neck, "Travis," she croaked her voice softer.

His hands move carrying her to a place she's never been before, did he really plan on going all the way? His foreign touch made her shiver, twitching, he had got a condom out of the drawer. They'd agreed to have them for insurance if he completely lost his senses.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to stop?" he moaned chest heaving his eyes closed she's peaked open her eyes and can see his throat, his body. He's built well maybe not as buff as some of the other kids. But he's strong enough for her, sneaky enough to steal her heart.

"Your not the one that's making those sounds," she complained and he rose his eyebrows in a suggestive way and she cracked a smile. A nervous laugh, "You do know that it'll be my first time so," she stopped then.

Travis smirked smiling, he moved a bit and she closed her eyes again feeling him work her up. "Do it slowly."

Chuckling into the air, "Alright love," he grinned his ears and face a little flustered for once. It's rare for him to blush, thought he's a big softy at heart. The one time she had been crying and he'd gone to comfort her.

"Let's become one," she whispered and his face turned magenta.

"And you say I say embarrassing things," he growled placing her down on the cement floor. Perhaps not the most romantic place to loose your virginity. Travis covers part of his mouth breathing through his nose and his hands move to his pants. She looks at him wide eyed as he tosses them away.

Glancing away quickly! _OH MY GOD! I almost saw it!_ Her heart pounds wildly and she drags herself into a sitting place. "I'll make you feel good," Determination, "this will be my first time too," he turned and she gawked at him.

"W-wait," she stammered not looking at him, "Oh shit," she cursed seeing him standing their. With that on, and that thing! She let out a fit of nervous giggles to her extreme humiliation, "Do it slowly you!" She huffed covering her face with her arms.

"It's not going to bite," he chuckled nervously, "Did you change your min- Owe!" He cursed she hits him giving him a death glare.

"No I didn't change my mind! I said to do it slowly so do it slowly!" She ordered covering her face and avoiding look at him directly.

"Fine I'll do it slowly bossy queen," he muttered under his breath looking down at her with amusement. His hand reached out and she found herself trembling all over. She couldn't see what he's doing but he tickles her foot kissing it?

What? Stoll kisses her slowly and her mind goes blank. For the first time she's speechless and the afternoon flies by. That Afternoon on January 16th she lost her virginity she scribbled the date down on her diary a smile on her face. It hadn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

Travis had been so sweet. Even if he is a no good thief.


	7. Chapter 7 (JasonXbeth) fluff

Chapter Seven: Possibilities

Jason could understand that being at Camp Half Blood caused her pain. Ever since Percy's death she had fled from the camp and hadn't returned until now. The truth is he and Piper had broken up months ago. Piper had been his first love, but well he no longer looked at her the way he did.

Truth is he had never thought of her more then friends. Standing at the hill he remembered the day they had brought him bloody and bruised back to camp half blood. His Father Poseidon had shown up that day transforming Percy into a pond.

An eternal love they said, one that would never die. It had meant little to Annabeth she had just walked around like a zombie. And then one day she was gone, and now she's back again. Wordless he watches her staring at the pond that had once been Percy.

His best friend a gulp burned in his throat as he walked from behind the tree, Annabeth didn't even turn around the hair blowing from beneath her cap. It's odd how Annabeth the cold, icy wind Annabeth that the one could show such emotion.

Such distress even now but she had changed over the past five years. He smiled at her and she turned to look at him. "It's good to see you again Jason," she whispered distant among the scattered trees a sad smile on her face.

"Yes," that's all he could say he had something clogging up his throat. His brain dead for ideas to start up a conversation. What is he going to say?

"How are you and Piper doing?" she asked turning around to look at him with those warm stormy eyes. To his surprise theirs no tears in them, not anymore.

"We broke up months ago," he whispered at a distance and Annabeth smile faded away just a little bit. Looking into the distance she pulled back a strand of curly blond hair tucking it behind her ear. The bushes swayed in the background some red and orange leaves tumbled falling to the ground.

"That's unfortunate how about me and you go and have coffee?" she offered standing next to him walking down the forgotten path. Much had changed in Camp Half Blood had become more or less like a small town.

They had added all kinds of shops walking side by side she lead him over to the shop Prancing Tiger. "You know where it is?" he asked after a moments pause. She didn't stop walking however she kept on going.

"I've been to the camp before but I never could stomach the chance to say Hi," she admitted stopping outside of the camp. "I was trying to deny my feelings." she admitted turning around to look at him. Their eyes met and he's speechless.

A feeling stirred in his stomach wouldn't Percy hate him for this? Both of them? Jason looked at her sadly, "I miss him to," he admitted. "I know that's not all of what your talking about," They stood side by side watching both Romans and Greeks walk down the street.

"I like you Jason," she admitted looking at him. "I'm drawn to you," now that your first choice is gone. But he knew she didn't mean it like that, but he couldn't help but think it.

What is he going to stay? He's put on the spot and now he can't talk anymore. It felt almost wrong to put the moves on Percy's girl. Everyone respected him, people still spoke about him mourning his death.

He knew that Percy would be happy for them, he and Pipes are over. Jason knows he can't keep going back to her. They just don't work out besides it's just a date. At least he can tell himself that he scratched the back of his neck lost in thought.

"It's not because Percy's gone and I'm lonely," she glanced at him, "It's been years since his death and I started dating again, mortals mostly,"

A burning feeling found it's way inside of his stomach, "However I realized I didn't quite have the same feelings as I did for you, it was small in comparison." she ducked her head breathing in carefully thinking.

"I'm not saying that you have to date me Jason, I was hesitant to bring it up." she trailed off in the lovely autumn morning.

"What changed your mind?" he asked when she grew silent. His golden eyes looking into her eyes. He had always found her intimidating when he had been younger, he had learned that had just been a front. Not that Annabeth is soft.

"You changed my mind, and I deserve to be happy I think you could make me happy," it made him feel good that someone could need him that much.

"Come on lets go in," she motioned for him to follow her inside of the camp. Feelings he'd been denying for months and now she's putting him on the spot.

"Let's just start out with a date, this can be our date," he stopped Annabeth in her tracks and she gave him a mischievous smile.

"All right golden boy," she offered her a hand and he took it kissing it on the top. An amused look appeared in her grey eyes. A date with Annabeth? He might do a skip if not for the feeling that he's being watched. "That sounds like a dream,"

But it's too late for Percy but perhaps he can keep it on her for a time. It reminded him of the sun, of radiance, beauty of love everlasting. He took in a deep breath and the two of them disappeared into the store together.

Perhaps the two of them could create an Endless love one that would make even the Gods themselves jealous.


	8. Chapter 8 (LeoXCalypso)Fluff

Chapter Eight: (LeoXCalypso Freedom)

Leo grinned like a fool feeling Calypso snuggle into the back of his shirt at some point she had fallen asleep. How she managed that he had no idea, still he's unable to stop himself from smiling. It would take who knows how long to get back. But first things first Festus needs fixing first.

Perhaps their would be a friendly pirate serving chips and soda? Either way he earned it, he's just about _singly_ handed saved the world after all. But then again he's got Calypso all to himself now! A beautiful babe like this he'll have to keep her close for the first little while.

She'd fall more deeper in love with him, I mean how can she resist? Smirking his smile grew wider as they flew over open sea. Somehow Festus knew where he wanted to go closing his eyes he enjoyed the feeling of the wind.

Festus made these whirling sounds informing him that they should arrive at a beach in about an hour and a half. A place where they could fix him and then they'd fly onward to camp half blood. At least until Calypso had some idea where she wanted to go.

The blue sky drove them onwards and eventually he finds it hard to keep his eyes open. For once theirs no haunting dreams, so he must have done something right after all. "Wake up!" He heard Calypso scowl, "We can't sleep all day," she snapped at him shaking him awake.

He's not sure when they landed but Calypso is giving him a disapproving scowl but she's looking him over carefully. As if looking for some kind of injury, or something, the concern in her eyes makes him smile wider.

"Worried about me Sunshine?" he tilted his head and smiled at her. Calypso face redden a little bit and she avoids his gaze.

She's standing at a short distance and he gets to his feet Calypso is eyeing him up warily, a small pout on her tasty looking pouty lips. That freckle on her face, he feels the urge once more to kiss it but he keeps himself at bay. Pulling himself off of Festus.

"Well you did just come back from the dead," She scowled her tone light and somewhat tense, "If you ever do that again," Calypso started but this time he shuts her up with a kiss. Definitely on Team Leo now.

Festus said something that made his ears go red, "Shut up Festus," he scolded a chill running down his spine. The Dragon seemed more alive then anything else, he wondered if the Dragon had a soul somehow. That he could understand the biological needs of a humans made him wonder.

Calypso face flusters and he's drawn into her startling eyes her scent stealing everything other away. The smudges on her face have gotten worse from the contact. "Ugh you smell," she scolded not as fiercely as before. Her tone taking a softer one she sighs heavily peering at him.

Her fingers rest on his chest, "Come now we have a lot of work to do," she turned on her heels and marched off standing with her hands folded in front of her. "I don't suppose you know where we are then?"

"No," he admitted her invisible servants are bringing her bags, items, she just about brought her entire house with her. "And yeah," he sighed and it wasn't one with relief, he just couldn't stop the bubbling feelings in his chest.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she scolded as her servants hooked them up a tent, "It's time to get to work," she commanded lifting an eyebrow up at him.

"Yes, Sunshine," he smiled walking off into the woods in search of supplies. Piratically beaming, he's not sure where they were but they had detected celestial bronze somewhere on this island. Hopefully there be a lot of leftovers.

As it turned out there's almost too much celestial bronze like a certain god had made this his favourite dumping ground. He's almost suspicious but it's been nearly a week since he's got to work, Calypso has become a drill Sargent. Sometimes preparing meals or working hand in hand with him on the project.

"Almost done," she says he's heard this at least ten times, "Your not doing that right," Even thought he's the expert. Even thought he's fixed the ship more times then most Demigods can count. "Let me do it," she scolded him.

Festus seemed to enjoy the attention, more or less he seemed to like Calypso because he'd lean in and let her scratch the spot between his neck. Almost like a dog, it seemed uncanny the way the dragon seemed to become more and more alive.

Taking over as she always did, she's so engrossed in her task she pays no attention to him. At times she works on Festus by herself. But then again if he had been imprisoned on an islands for over 3000 years he might be eager to get away from all islands too.

Some might find the way she bosses him around annoying, but the truth is he finds it more endearing. After all he's worked three days straight without any food, more then once. Calypso also bosses him around at break time, "You better eat your meal it took me an hour to cook that," Or, "Be grateful theirs any left at all."

Either way it's not much of a honeymoon, by the time their done he's so tired he passes out almost right away. "Wake up theirs work that needs finishing!" Calypso barked and he lets out a groan trying to swat her away.

For him it's only felt like a few seconds, he's so tired that the normal array of nightmares that hit Demigods aren't hitting him. Still he's determined to snuggle in the sleeping bag, she had made him a very nice sleeping bag.

"Five more minuets!" He protested he could feel her hands on his arm and he feels her grim loosen his eyes open. Calypso is staring down at him with a look on her face, she's covered in soot, and is looking him over critically.

He'd take the risk of her throwing pots and pans his way. Just five more minuets, ugh he moans burying his head into the pillow licking his dried lips. She says something else but he's not listening he's determined to keep his eyes shut.

"Don't you worry I finished Festus last night while you were sleeping," she informed him strictly, "Now we both stink, also I had the decency to make more clothes," Calypso spoke in a way which someone want's some sort of praise.

Her tone trailed off, and he noticed a folded pair of clothing at his feet. A remake of the clothes he had wrecked, "Thank you," he wondered partly where she got all the materials for these clothing. But he wasn't going to ask. Just enjoy this dream a little bit longer.

Calypso didn't seem pleased with his wording and frowned, "They are very nice," he grunted picking one up and she swatted his hand.

"Wash, shower first before you get your filth all over my newly made clothes," she growled at him and Leo groaned and yawned.

"Even thought you ruined the indestructible ones I made for you," She looks away as she speaks squatting down besides him. Her hands are dirty, she smells of sweat but she didn't look less beautiful to him. If it did anything it enhanced her beauty.

Her voice is dry and Leo watches her intently, "Sorry with me getting blown to bits I didn't have time to worry about my clothes," her hand lifted touching his face moving down his jaw line. His skin tingled and he forgot to breath.

"Leo," she said his name softly he loves when she dose that, dose she know what she's doing to him? He can't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes wonder over his face looking at him, like she can't believe he's really here.

Even for a week now, she's looked at him like she expects him to disappear. Like she'd be stolen back to her prison, her eyes half close, "Leo thank you for coming back for me," she says this often her eyes look sad.

She didn't care about the soot then and neither did he. Their bickering like this is normal for the two of them he dose not blame Calypso for guarding her heart. Even so just the way she speaks, the way she says Leo it's just steals his breath away.

Already his heart pounds heavily in his chest, he's good with machines not people. Again he feels the urge to punch Percy in the face. Even thought it had been 'dealt' with the more time he spent with Calypso. The more determined he is to make sure she stays with him.

"Well it's time to go," she stood up on her feet and this time the two of them walked hand in hand down the beach. Dragging him the first few feet his eyes squinting adjusting to the light he notices then her cheeks are red.

She's blushing pretty hard and he smiles at her she leads him over to the trees, "Let's take a break first," it didn't sound like a question.

"Alright Sunshine," he followed her into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9: Comfort (Friendship)

**Bedazzled-BookDragon - Thank you so very much! Feel free to suggest some pairings thank you all for your nice reviews!**

Chapter Nine: _Comfort (friendship) Multiple Couples_

If the silence wasn't chilling enough the song that's carried by the wind, made her even more on edge. The sound of the waves licking the shore, it had rained for the past week, standing looking down at the rough seas. Heavy white air escaped from her mouth but even then she felt nothing but numb.

Cold down to every fibre of her being with her eyes clamped shut and her mind slow and sluggish. _Winter is coming,_ the soft tender drops of snow tumbled lazily out from the sky. Not enough to bother her but enough to distract her.

Wearing a white scarf, Calypso sighed heavily it's been a week since Leo disappeared. Off on another one of his adventures. Leaving her behind again, each time she's left at Camp Half Blood she has the feeling she is losing him.

But perhaps she never had him to start with or any of the others. Perhaps it was the curse from the Gods that made her fall in love with them. Either way her auburn hair is flowing like snakes being carried by the wind.

She closes her eyes feeling the harsh embrace of the wind, the soft sound of foot prints in the snow distracts her. She can hear him walking through the mush and he's not alone that girl Annabeth is with him. It's weird to see Percy with her even know she'd been avoiding them both since she's gotten to the camp.

Turning to stare at them her eyes half open, "Calypso?" she said nothing when Annabeth called out to her. The two of them are walking hand in hand standing beneath the snow covered trees. Annabeth eyes are guarded.

They all have grey mittens the entire camp had been given them. Her fingers ran over them fiddling with her coat. Percy smile is disappearing she's seen it before, he's avoiding looking at her directly and he seems Percy has this look of guilt on his face, Calypso says nothing just seems at a daze. She feeling even more confused just being near him.

Looking away she can't look at him directly, "Calypso?" Annabeth walked closer she's wearing a winter jacket.

Her cheeks are flustered but her eyes are bright filled with concern, "Are you all right?" It's hard to hate someone like her. But even so she's not entirely sure that it is genuine it's only because of her connection with Leo that they put up with her.

An odd question she stares blankly looking right through her, "I'm waiting for Leo and Festus," she whispered murmuring softly into the wind. A shiver ran through Annabeth and she looked uncomfortable.

"You do know that their not due to be back for another week?" Calypso flinches allowing pain to fill her eyes and Annabeth sees it. Glancing quickly away she recoils from him as if he's hit her inching over to the middle of the snow path.

"I know that," she snapped not looking back at him, "I guess I'm just use to being abandoned," she snarled anger burning in her throat. Percy the Hero they called him. She had waited for years and years for him.

That and its still hard for her when it comes to time, she's always been confused to how it works. Percy clears his throat as if he's about to say something. The trees whistle all around them making her shiver she lets out a cough clearing her throat.

"I was just trying to help," Percy growled and Calypso snorted that is the worse thing that he could possibly say.

She brought her hands around herself hugging herself. It really is terribly cold she ignored them not bothering to turn around. "I don't want your help," her voice is stern and her teeth are grinding together. Nudging the fallen snow with her boot she starts to walk away.

"Percy you really are an idiot!"She heard Annabeth hiss at him. "How can you think it's alright to talk to her after what you did?" She barked at her. Still Annabeth sounded so sad it made her stomach twist painfully so.

"I'm just trying to help!" He said it again and just hearing his voice made it sound like the roar of a dragon.

"No wonder why she cursed us," they knew? How could they have known? Confused she flinches closing her eyes tightly. How could they know about that? One of the worst times in her life, and now they know.

The howling winds got more intense, "Calypso you'll freeze out here," Annabeth raced after her face flustered. "I don't want to have to haul your ass all the way back to camp," Even as she said it she didn't turn around.

"I'm fine," she rubbed her mittens on her burning eyes, "I have to wait for Leo," Calypso hardly managed to get the words out of her mouth before Annabeth hugged her surprising her.

"Your too cold, Leo wouldn't want you to get sick. You have to warm up first!" She yelled at her giving her a seething glare. She said it with such fierceness and yes with tears in her eyes. The strong child of Athena is crying for her sake.

Calypso in a daze looked at her for once eyes blood shot she hadn't brushed her hair in days, Annabeth flinched under her gaze. But her concern seemed to grow in her eyes she felt her hand lift her own trembling one.

"How did you know about me cursing you?" the question it self made Percy open his mouth but Annabeth lead them past without so much as a second glance. They walked in silence for a moment it took a lot of effort for her to walk past the frozen garden.

Her legs nearly gave out, "Whoa there! We don't have to run there!" She's basically holding her up. " I knew because well we felt your curse when we," when they went to Tartarus She hardly heard what she said. Only some of the words registered in her brain.

Percy hovered just behind her and she watched him like a scared cat. Clawing at Annabeth a bit of panic in her eyes. "Seaweed brain would you go and get Jason or Piper," Percy had this look of pain on his face.

"Alright, for what it's worth Calypso I didn't mean to hurt you if I did," with that he turned chugging past the snow.

Didn't mean to? That didn't mean much it wouldn't help with this pain this hole she felt now. Where is Leo? Festus? Her only friends in the world. Annabeth is clinging onto her with protectiveness that she'd never think she has.

Eventually Piper or was it Jason? Either one of them had carried her, probably Jason to a cabin. She's not sure exactly what happened but she passed out at some point. It's the smell of hot chocolate that stirred her from her sleep.

The worlds best invention at least in her mind, still she felt tired like someone had thrown her into a lake and had dragged her out. A shiver ran through her and she peered out of the layers of blankets that had been wrapped around her.

She's in a log house cabin animal rugs cover the floor in all shapes and sizes. Theirs a table her eyes glance at the roaring fire that cackles and burns. "Your awake," That's Will and he dose not sound very happy.

He's shooting her a very angry stare cheeks still pink and this time it's not from the cold, "Sorry for causing so much trouble," Will marched on over to her a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and he's glaring at her.

He's wearing the standard camp half blood suit, "Just don't do it again," he growled at her, "And drink your hot chocolate," he had put marshmallows, whipping cream and some sort of chocolate sauce on it. Staring at it her trembling hands pushed out from behind the blankets.

Will watched her he heard some of the kids throwing dice on a table chatting about something excitedly. Wordlessly she drank from the hot liquid generally taking a sip,

"You should be more careful if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself," Her eyes turned to look at a pale boy. Who is giving her a hard scowl. He screamed DEATH! Son of Hades but she looked at his eyes.

He had these sad defeated eyes, "Leo told me to look after you," he admitted sadly. And she stared at him seeing the concern in his eyes. "I failed miserably," he shrugged his shoulders hanging his head with defeat.

Theirs something soft about him and she can see Will eyes fill with concern to. "I've been so stupid," Calypso sighed in frustration. "I was so lonely without Leo," she admitted staring off into the flames, "That I didn't realize that any of you wanted to be around me."

Nico blinked and looked up at her sharply, "What are you talking about?" he had his hands crossed and he stood a bit straighter.

Will frowned, "Are you kidding! We just well thought you looked so sad, and you asked to be left alone so," he shrugged his shoulders. "But obviously you don't do well on your own,"

"I guess I'm not the best company being the son- Nico!" Scolded Will giving him a seething glare. "How many times do I have to tell you not to say stuff like that!" He scolded placing his hand on his hair and messing it up.

Calypso felt a smile crack upon her tired lips and she drained a fair amount from her hot chocolate, "I didn't want to be a burden," she sat up a little straighter her eyes glistening with warmth.

Nico stared at her with disbelief, "Your actually really sweet," she smiled at him and Nico stared at her face flustered. He wore a shirt with a skull, wore black but its like dressing up a sweet boy and making him wear bad boy stuff. It doesn't really fit to be honest.

"Am not!" He huffed looking away obviously embarrassed. Will nodded his head very sombrely and Nico elbowed him in the ribs.

"Am not!" Nico snapped giving him a seething glare but he held a smirk and theirs a light in his face. The other campers are laughing at the table.

"Get a room you too!" Snickered one of the other campers. Not sure which one but Nico face turns beat red and Will face flusters for once.

"Hmm? I think its a bit chilly to go outside shouldn't you two have a room? I don't understand," she looked confused and theirs some more laughter from the kids in the cabin. Will scratches his neck and looks at Nico.

"We are gay," is she suppose to know what that means? Confused? She turns her head and opens her mouth to say something.

"What dose that mean?" the question itself makes both boys go silent.

"It means this- Will turns and grabs a hold of Nico arm and pulls him into a kiss. A smile cracks her face and Nico ears turn red.

"Stop that- he stammered rubbing his lips with his fist and glaring at Will. "To get a room means well to you know make out," he wiggles his eye brows and Calypso face turns beat red. She feels embarrassed for Nico.

"You two are _cute_ together," she grins the last bit face flustered and Nico frowns and stammers something she can't understand.

"A son of Hades is not- Don't argue with the sick their always right," Chuckled Will and she noticed a few of the other campers rolling their eyes. But they seem to know where the boundaries are at when teasing.

"That's about customers not about the sick" Spat Nico giving Will a death glare. Eventually they move her over to the main table where Will makes sure she eats some soup and plays some cards. The night passes fairly quickly she's not sure when but she soon falls asleep.

_Not sure if I did Nico right. X3 Bah I tried anyways enjoy!_


	10. Chapter 10: Smut(JasonXbeth)

Chapter Ten:

The sound of music and laughter carried by the wind a smile graced the lips of Jason Grace. His eyes found Annabeth sitting across from him her eyes locked onto the laptop in front of her. Generally a Halfblood dose not use any electronics but this is a specially laptop that Leo made for her.

"So did you like your present?" he watched her intently. Annabeth hadn't grown much in height but her fiery stormy eyes met his.

They are sitting outside of a small cobblestone cafe that serves drinks and hot food outside to travellers. The sound of cooked meat is enough to make his stomach churn impatiently but he cannot keep his eyes off of Annabeth.

Wearing a beautiful red shirt she's dressed up as much as she could. Done her hair up and her face is rather warm looking. Soft and tender, he almost felt like a wolf preying on a lamb. One that could cut his head off mind you.

She's silent for a moment, "I still miss the old one but it appears adequate," he felt as if someone had thrown a hot stone in the middle of his stomach. Jason spat out some of the soda he had been drinking and coughed loudly.

The waiter that had been standing their in uniform withdrew back face flustered making a disgusted look on her face. She wore stockings, and he could see the seething glare of hatred on the girls face. "Disgusting!"

Hardly necessary it wasn't as if he had done it on purpose. However she did spare him a look of pity. "Tourists," she heard someone mutter in the back ground.

Face flustered he let out a curse and apologized profoundly to the waiter his face going beat red. Way to loose your cool! He looked away at once rubbing at his mouth and scowling. He noticed people glancing his way.

The surrounding buildings are suddenly a lot more interesting then anything else, their decorated with plants. His confidence dropping into the pit of his stomach a small growl escaped his throat. Always Percy this and Percy that! They haven't been dating for years.

"You know this kinda has the feeling of a date," he felt a bead of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Annabeth gave him a flat glare looking at him sternly, "And I don't recall being asked,"

"Its a blind date," he scratched at his chin and Annabeth shook her head.

"I didn't agree to any date," she scolded. Looking at him crossly she inched closer closing her laptop finally. "I wasn't asked was I Jason?"she looked at him pointy. As if waiting for something her body appeared to tense.

"You mean to say," he spoke slowly looking at her dumbly. It sounded as if perhaps he'd been found out after all.

Annabeth smiled at her in a way that reminded him of Lupa, "Uh," a few minuets ticked on buy and he stood up from his chair.

"I'm waiting," she leaned in as if wanting him to whisper it.

"Annabeth Chase would you um go on a date with me?" he asked slowly figuring this is what she meant. Annabeth chuckled and seemed to ease up again it's rare for her to look nervous. But her hands seem to hardly be able to keep still.

She lifted up a single eyebrow and seemed to find his nervousness highly amusing. Like a cat playing with something shinny.

"Sure," she shrugged her shoulders. "You should know better thought, trying to make me believe you didn't set this up," A glint appeared in her eyes. "I've known you had your eyes on me for a while," Pride poured into her throat.

It's what attracted him to her in the first place. Strong independent he's taken away with how beautiful she is. "Er sorry," he looked away his smile fading a bit.

Annabeth surprised him by grabbing his hands, "Thought," he lifted her hand up and their eyes met in the middle. He's not some guy tackling his first bra he inches closer and kisses her hand he watches her lips twitch.

Showing him just the faintest traces of that world famous smile."Your tactics are admired, Grace." she said his name slowly affection whispering into it. Interest glittered in her eyes making her face light up. The two of them ate talking on occasion.

He learned that she had done some travelling that she's working on one of her projects for Artemis. Something about a camp for the hunters. The night went on well for the most part he spoke a bit about Camp Half Blood. He'd visited it just last weekend they had gotten twelve new campers.

Looks like the Gods had been doing something productive lately. He could almost snigger at least Zeus had one child for every hundred the other Gods produced. Torn out of his thoughts Annabeth took his hand leading him silently down the road.

"You smell," she didn't spare him a glance. He hardly heard her his brain had shut off and he let her lead them down through the dark night. How many hours had they spent talking? What had they even talked about? It seemed all gone from his mind.

His heart beat pounded a little faster then he'd like to admit. Sure he could handle fighting monsters more so then this. The truth is he almost preferred it just holding hands is enough to make him happy. "So are you going to be quite all night Lover boy?"

Jason stumbled with his words, "No I think we talked a lot already didn't we?" he stammered he hadn't meant to.

Annabeth eyes softened and she pulled him suddenly standing on the tips of her toes and looking into his eyes. "Yes I suppose we did," when her lips touched his sparks dazzled all over his skin. Her hand moved around his neck bringing them together.

If he had been an icecream cone he would have melted right there. If he had been part cyborge he would have malfunction. His brain stopped working that's it she's taken all of his brain cells and she can have them.

Their kiss is abrupt and she pulls away first looking into his eyes with mild concern, "Have more confidence Jason Grace, I know your not Percy," she looked at him determined. "And you don't have to be understand that?"

"Yes Mam," he smiles at her giving her a confident grin on his face. His hands cradling her back she seemed so small in comparison to him. This time he kisses her on the lips a peck hard, her lips taste so warm.

A shiver runs through him and her eyes closer and warmer. The flames are burning in both of their eyes. This time they both close their eyes breathing more intently, "Jason would you like to," she stopped then seeming dazed.

"Come with me to the spa?" she asked somehow during their kiss he's lifted her up into the air. "But first put me down Grace," He dose not budge and looks up at her face a grin growing on his skin. A look of understanding appeared in her eyes.

"Wait a mi- he then shoots up into the air carrying her. Clawing at his shoulder she curses and clings at him for dear life.

* * *

Bubbling water tumble from the hot tub it apparently wasn't the best idea to scoop Annabeth into the air. She had insisted that she needed to take a shower to warm up sighing with relief he closed his eyes rubbing his tired eyes with his rough hands.

When something surprised him Annabeth walked in from her place next door the only thing is she's wearing a robe. Her feet touch the floor and he stares at her thinking this is another one of his fantasy's when she kicks the door closed behind her and smirks.

"It's nice to see that I can still surprise you loverboy," she slipped out of her robes with grace and confidence.

Not knowing what to say or do he just sat their and stared at her long legs his eyes wondered over her nicely tanned body. Watching how much she had grown, "My eyes are up here,"

He saw everything. And she didn't care at least she didn't show it. His first instinct is to look away but he stops himself.

He met her eyes and stood out of the water but she slowly walked around the tub her hands at her side. "I'm not some pretty young virgin," he felt his lips grown dry. "Are you still a cherry boy?" she whispered into his ear.

It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and a smile tugged upon his face, "Annabeth you don't have to," he looked up into her eyes and she stole a kiss. Jason decided to ignore the twenty questions.

Biting his lips demanding entrance and he obliged. Her hair ran over his face her smell intoxicating. And yes her body is _naked_. In front of him. He can feel her breasts pushing on his hair. _Dammit dose she know what she's doing to him? _

Already he could feel the blood rushing to his manhood.

"But I want to," she whispered he couldn't take it no more and pulled her into the hot tub turning around to give her room. Almost sounding like a child he watches her not able to think quite yet, dose she know what she's doing?

Annabeth seemed reluctant to pull away but once she got into the water he kept her at a distance. Watching her beautiful hips, his eyes wondering eating up her skin. He couldn't help himself and began to kiss her on the lips.

She knew what she was doing but he had no idea, his mouth clung to hers. Hot it made him tingle and burn with desire. Determination flooded through him as he touched her back holding her up how she fit so perfectly.

Her eyes screwed shut tightly he kissed her jaw and she let out a soft moan. That's it for him he starts breathing heavily hearing water splash. As he grabbed the back of her neck pouncing unable to hold in the burning dragon.

Kissing her hard on the mouth she didn't open her eyes her face seemed calm but her moody eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eye lashes grazing his skin. She clawed at his bare arms looking at him with clouded lust filled eyes.

The dark blue light from the lights only made her appear more stunning. More pretty then any Goddess pretty wasn't good enough. Stunning, hot, smoking she steals all his words away and makes him a babbling mess.

Pulling away at last she started to say something but he kissed her again, "I can't breat- Breathe through your nose," he growled snapping up her lips again. He watched her chest heaving as his rough hands held her to him.

Squirming the two of them tasted one another. Her hands moved running over his skin rubbing his chest, his throat. Her legs fashioned around him. Her front massage his own massive beast. Grunting he took pause panting hard.

Annabeth seemed out of breath but the faintest hint of a grin on her face, "You," she tried to keep her voice in. But his technique is just too good soon he has her leaning her head on his kissing his forehead while she inches up so that he can remove his shorts.

After some splashing in the hot water he's finally free her face is staring into his. But she looks away and his thumb moves to her lip, it feels as if they've gone so fast. From a starting gate to the end in a quick of an eye.

"Annabeth," he whispered calling her back to him. She always thought too much.

At least he thought so, "Kiss me," he whispered and she gave him a quick peck on the lips while her fingers moved down over his well toned body finding her prize.

He grunted with a bit surprise it felt so much better then when he did it himself. Her hands worked him without hesitation their eyes locked together. She seemed content, he kissed her throat edging her on and soon her stroking stopped and he grunted holding her close while she adjusted.

The hot water made it even more intense. But just hearing her breathing while she sat on him seemingly exhausted. She buried her face into his neck and he held her like that for a moment before he closed his own eyes.

"I love you Annabeth," he whispered.

"Me to Sparky," she whispered into his ear kissing him on his shoulder. Slowly he began to move and they both called out with pleasure. It felt so tight, hot, he couldn't help but close his eyes. His body filled with a power he didn't know he had.

Annabeth held on moving with him as they worked together. Sending strange sensations through out him. Annabeth is a mess for him, she's become like this just for him. Jason loose time it feels as if they've made love for hours, days or only just seconds.

He must have done something right, his lust and longing powered him on. Annabeth didn't say much she tried to hold in her voice. But he became lost in it all whispering, grunting they clung at one another. Kissing, touching and tearing at each others skin.

Their love had developed slowly over time, but finally at long last. When they shared one moment even if it's only for the night. They had finally shared one, from the first day he met her he had always thought she had been intimidating.

Strong and definitely someone you want on your side. He kissed her down her neck his hands moving to her breasts. "You finished too fast," she muttered giving him an accusing glare. "You could have at least,"

She stopped herself not looking pleased. Guilt stabbed at his gut making him feel even worse.

He stared at her face going red, "Well I'm sorry I guess," he stammered looking at her guilty and she just laughed.

"Ah don't be, I was just teasing I mean you held out pretty long for your first time, so you were decent," he blinked what? Doesn't that just mean the opposite of what she just said?

As she chatted his had already found their target and he gently squeezed her left breast, "You should have done that while you were kissing me," she said absentmindedly not looking like she wanted to move.

She hummed contently while he worked, she spoke his name ever so often. Told him what to do, ordered him about but he didn't mind. "I have a lot to learn and you'll teach me won't you?" he smirked grinning.

"Pervert," Annabeth scolded but her tone is playful. She let out a sharp gasp when he touched the tip of her breasts. He moved his mouth down to it and began to suck she moaned in a heated way that made him stir once more.

"Ah, Keep going," she grunted encouraging him.

Jasson sucked her nipping at her nipple she clung at his hair running her hands through, "God Jason," she gritted her teeth puffing and panting. "Use your hands." she whimpered pitifully. What? What did she mean.

Grabbing his wrist she lead him downwards to her entrance, "Please," she begged and he felt himself gawk as his hand moved lower. The sounds she made were more lusty then when they had actually had sex.

"Almost," she whispered while he stretched her. She kicked and squirmed and he hardly is able to hold onto her. Annabeth puffed loudly breathing heavily into his ears even when she let loose she still hugged him closely.

He kept himself close to her and carried them both to the edge of the pool in silence, "We will do this again won't we?" he spoke sadly.

Annabeth smiled and kissed him on the shoulder,"Of course we will Sparky," she whispered back and his heart did a little more then skip.


End file.
